


【00M】 一些PWP或是短篇

by Noodles513



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 似乎也寫過一些M00前提下的00M，長官就是寵Bond，所以願意將自己交給對方總之就是一些短篇，一些PWP，沒什麼東西了
Relationships: James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Gareth Mallory
Kudos: 4





	1. 事前清理

James Bond從未想過那總是居於上位的男人會答應他的要求。

「Sir，您......沒有這方面的經驗，若我沒記錯的話。」Bond那雙冰藍色的眼神直視著站在面前連個釦子都仍未解開的老派紳士，他自己曾想過對Mallory提出這樣的要求是否過頭了，畢竟從兩人確立關係後，他總是屬於承受那一方。

他並不是因為Mallory的技巧、習慣、或者不滿兩人之間曾有過的每一次性愛，每一個充滿情慾的夜晚對他來說都無比珍貴，他的長官所給予他的他很滿意。

但身為一名曾縱橫情場且總是作為上位進攻方的007來說，他仍然擁有那方面的慾望，這也是他無法掩蓋的事實，曾經Mallory試探過他，但那時他認為自己能夠接受。

時間揭漏了Bond內心的謊言，他擁有這方面的需求，他知道為了這一段感情的持續，必須提出這問題，不管他的長官是否願意接受。

「關於理論方面我閱讀過無數資料，James，就算作為進攻方，我也有責任了解那些資訊，保護並且確保你能夠在我身下獲得那些你所感受到的。」Mallory的手指輕輕敲擊著床邊的矮櫃，並沒有表面上所表現出來的冷靜。

Bond感覺到自己身下輕微騷動，不明顯的挪了自己的臀部，「Sir，您清楚實際上的感受與理論相差有多少嗎？你所看見的僅是文字說明，而身體的反應遠遠不是那些能清楚描述出來的。」

Mallory挑起了眉，以眼神注視坐在他床緣邊的特工，等待他把話接續下去。

「您知道怎麼做事前清理？您肯定沒實際試過吧。」Bond冷靜地詢問。

他當然從未試過，但他清楚明白那些事情該如何做，當然知道他的特工在兩人性愛前總是做了多少，Bond總是在事前將自己清理得十分乾淨，從裡到外。

「我就算沒有實際經驗，但我並不會毫無覺悟就答應你的要求，James。」Mallory的眼神中充滿的是堅定的意志。

「我希望我也能讓您感受到您所帶給我的那些，Sir，您可能難以想像那股快感有多激烈。」Bond微揚起嘴角，站起了身子將手掌撫上Mallory的後臀，在上頭充滿力道的揉捏著，看著自己的長官呼吸聲明顯變得粗重，他真的覺得自己快要耐不住性子，他腦海中閃過的盡是平時嚴肅不苟言笑的官僚在他身下雙頰因性愛所泛起紅潤，那雙銳利的雙眼眼角充滿生理性淚水的模樣。

這絕對不是他的錯覺，Gareth Mallory肯定是MI6裡面最為性感的那位，就算會被其他同僚投以不可置信的眼神，他仍堅信著這是無庸置疑的事實。

畢竟他們從未見過Mallory脫去三件式西裝下的模樣，而Bond早已在先前的每一次性愛中欣賞過那幅令人醉心的景色。

「你在這裡等待，我會去將自己清理乾淨。」Mallory語畢便開始脫去了最外層的西裝外套，他將那手工剪裁的外套掛入了衣櫥內避免表面產生皺摺。

淺藍色的襯衫搭配著暗紅色的領帶，那經過鍛鍊的胸肌被兩條深色吊帶所勒緊，更是突顯出那健壯胸部的線條，Bond靜靜的坐回床緣，看著眼前的男人毫不保留的在他眼下寬衣。

吊帶被從肩上鬆開之後，垂落至大腿兩側，金屬扣環緊咬著西裝褲的邊緣，Mallory卻未將那些金屬鬆開，而是直接脫去身下的薄質布料，西裝褲順著雙腿滑落至腳踝處，修長的雙腿按序抬起，他仔細地將長褲折起放置於床邊。

Bond的眼神望向男人的大腿，上頭繫著皮革連接至淺藍襯衫的下襬，銀白色的金屬夾緊緊扣住布料避免襯衫因平日的活動而產生皺摺，白皙大腿上被皮革勒出了暗紅色的痕跡，坐於床上的男人吞嚥著喉頭，起身趴伏在Mallory背對著自己的身軀上，一手伸向了對方胸口，就算無法看見Bond仍能夠將那些釦子一個一個解下。

溫熱的手掌探入了襯衫下，直接性的撫弄著那肌理分明的胸口，逐漸向下延伸的滑過腹部上的線條，「James，你太過急促，難道不清楚等待兩字所代表的意思？」Mallory揮開了在自己身上游移的雙手，Bond卻極為不安份的趁機又撫上他的後臀，包覆在棉質內褲下的臀瓣挺翹結實。

「我說過，在這等待。」Mallory一個轉身將現役特工壓上了床鋪，床緣瞬間向下些許塌陷，他的唇瓣已在無意間吻上了Bond，天藍色的雙眸緩緩閉了起來，享受不斷向內探進的舌頭，牽動著他所有神經，並且能感覺到一股清新的感覺在口中擴散，兩人的唾液在彼此口中交織著，「嗯.....」特工舒服得不禁發出低吟，他將自已的一切掌控權交給了面前的男人。

趁著Mallory低下身親吻的時間，Bond仍然不顧方才被拒絕的經驗，將雙手撫上長官身後略為噘起的臀部，他不經意的拍打了那令他難以抗拒的臀瓣，清亮的響聲在房內響起，熱燙的掌印緩於內褲下浮現，他不為此而滿足，繼續將手下移至大腿上綁著的皮革，手指插進了間隙，撫著那暗紅色的痕跡，並且饒富興趣的勾起綁帶邊緣讓它回彈著白皙的大腿，Mallory將唇移開了Bond，在他耳畔邊威嚇著，「若你不希望現在被壓制在我腿上被拍打到落淚的話，最好忍著點，my boy。」

「你在說什麼？我才沒有在你腿上、在你腿上被打到落淚過，Gareth。」Bond突然感覺到雙頰一陣熱燙，收回了自己不安分的雙手，看著Mallory不禁勾起的微笑內充滿著危險，清楚的明白，他的長官並沒有在和他開玩笑。

威脅顯然還是有些許功效，Bond直到Mallory脫去身上最後一件衣物前都坐在床緣邊僅以炙熱的眼神注視著，男人緩步踏入浴室後特工忍不住輕輕笑了出來，天藍色的雙眼難以無視對方那白皙挺翹的臀瓣上因自己方才的拍打而泛起淺淺粉色，他為此感到一陣愉悅。

******

步入浴室中的男人難以靜下自己紊亂的情緒，他雙手撐在洗手台上注視著鏡中的自己，想起Bond總為自己所做的，又再一次讓他下定了決心，自己也能夠做到這些，在感情之中兩人的關係是對等的，並沒有任何一方該永遠擔任承受的位置。

他當然知道Bond也有這樣的慾望，就算當初他的特工並不願承認，但從那對天藍色的雙眸中他看得出渴望，這是最直接並且難以掩飾的情慾。

Mallory轉開了連接蓮蓬的開關，溫熱的熱水開始由上而下沖濕了他的髮梢，平時整齊梳起的瀏海向下垂落至額側，他先沖洗著自己的身軀，讓全身沾染上沐浴乳的泡沫，接著將它們洗去，做完最基本的沖澡。

對古板嚴肅的官員來說，接下來的才是重點，就算他曾經檢索過那些關於事前清理的資訊，但卻從未實踐過，沒想到這天來得如此得快，一邊回想著資料上所描述的清理方式，手上拆下了與管相連的蓮蓬。

帶有歲月痕跡的俊顏上閃過一絲猶疑的情緒，注視著手中的軟管，他知道自己該如何做，內心卻不禁感覺到些許緊張，他調整著水壓，注意著強度以及溫度，避免過冷或過熱為自己的身體帶來負荷，當軟管開始緩緩流出溫度適當的水流時，年長的官員將身子逐漸壓低，雙腿撐起了全身的重量，蹲踞在排水孔旁的磁磚上頭。

當自己的手指滑過臀縫之間，輕掰開那兩片結實的臀瓣時，Mallory的臉上盡是少見的尷尬，手指微僵卻仍試著輕觸穴口處的皺褶，隨著水流的潤滑他將乾澀的中指向內探入了體內，小心翼翼的挺動著自己的手指，緊致未受過擴張的臀穴不禁緊緊含住了那根帶有粗繭的指頭，他的下頷微微揚起，「唔......」低啞的嗓音緩緩從喉間流溢而出。

帶點生澀的動作仍一點一滴地將甬道擴張，逐漸放鬆的身體明顯感覺到自己的臀穴正緩緩帶點鬆軟，他趁機又將食指併攏中指向內插入，兩指撐開了溫熱的內裏，他深呼吸了一口氣後試著動著在體內的手指，異物侵入的感覺強烈得讓他不禁輕微顫抖著身子，咬緊了牙嘗試更為快速的挺動。

逐漸撐開的臀穴一張一合的收縮著，Mallory的右手將手指向兩側分開，臀穴輕微抽動了幾下，握緊軟管的左手在此時靠向了身下，輕抵在那脆弱的部位，感覺到一股溫熱的水流向內流進甬道，下腹部一陣悶痛，過了幾秒他移開了軟管，盡力縮起了穴口，讓那股熱流在體內停滯些許時間。

「唔、嗯.......」他緩緩再次撐開自己的後穴，體內的水流帶去了些許汙濁，當那道液體從體內傾洩而出時，Mallory再次蹙起了眉頭，閉起了眼睛緩過那股尷尬情緒。

同樣的動作，他又為自己做了三次，待到體內排出的液體變得清澈，男人才緩緩扶著壁上的磁磚撐起自己不斷打顫的雙腿，將蓮蓬重新裝回軟管後，他再次為自己沖去方才背上泛起的薄汗，抽起了掛於一旁的純白毛巾擦拭著身體。

直到他推開浴室門板走出後，蒸氣隨之在房內流竄，Mallory刻意讓自己維持平日的姿態赤裸的走出，內心不禁希望Bond不會發現他那難掩的尷尬，卻在對上那充滿關切的眼神時不禁全身僵硬。

「Gareth…...你還好嗎？」Bond發現Mallory走路的時候雙腿不明顯的顫抖著，瞪大了雙眼詢問面前逞強的男人。

Mallory仍能感覺到自己經過一番清理過的腸壁輕微刺痛著，後穴也因未使用潤滑劑的擴張而帶點紅腫，而不禁放下自尊對Bond說，「給我一點時間......」

Bond勾起了唇角，看著自己的長官難得示弱，輕笑出聲，他起身抱住了Mallory赤裸的身軀，為他披上了乾淨的浴巾，「漫漫長夜，不需要過於著急，Gareth，別著涼了。」


	2. 軍裝與馬鞭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概想吃點軍裝Play

結束任務的假期Bond有時會賴在Mallory的住所，就算他知道他的長官並沒有一同休假。

Mallory整理好身上的衣物，榛綠色的眼眸瞥向角落尋找著什麼，一雙手遞上了那把深色長傘，「Sir，希望您能準時下班。」

年長的男人看了一眼倚著牆站著的特工，簡便的T恤以及低腰四角褲，看來Bond今天正打算待在他的住所，「根據某個特工這次任務乍看之下並沒有搞出大事件，我應該不至於需要加班。」

Bond伸手揪著Mallory的領帶，將他的身子向前拉扯，調皮的輕咬了對方的唇瓣，接著快速的吻過，「路上小心。」

Mallory難得對他露出了淺笑，這情景與平時似乎正好相反，過去總是他待在倫敦等待自己的特工平安歸來，此刻則是他的特工待在自己的家中等待他下班，如此平靜的日子似乎也挺不錯的，他心想。

門扉被輕聲帶上。

\------

把James Bond放在家中就有如將一隻容易作亂的黃金獵犬養在屋內同樣使人不安，Mallory時時刻刻不經意的將視線望向牆上的時鐘。

「長官您今天有急事要處理嗎？這是最後一份待處理的文件，若沒有其他事您可以提早離開。」Moneypenny注意到Mallory今日與往常似乎有些不大相同，想起昨日剛結束為期一個月跨國任務的特工剛歸來，女秘書似乎內心也有了底。

「不、並沒有特別急的事情。」輕擰著眉將處理完的文件整理成堆遞給了Moneypenny，Mallory再次不自覺的注意了時間。

接過文件的女秘書面露笑容，「長官，有事情我會留言給您。」

Mallory從Moneypenny的眼神中明白對方的心意，向她點頭示意後闔上了手提電腦。

\-------

倫敦飄著細雨，Mallory看著手邊的傘又看了一眼雨勢，並沒有將傘撐起，對於習慣這樣氣候的英國人來說，這也許也僅是日常生活的一部分。

他回到了住所，屋內點亮了燈火，難得家中有人在等待，這樣的感覺並不糟，至少他的住所還在，Bond也還在。

推開房門之後的那一刻，也許他心中後悔了一秒，不、Bond這傢伙果然獨自放在家中就是個錯誤。

榛綠色的雙眸注視著床鋪上久未見到的衣物，一旁則是湛藍眼眸一臉得瑟的黃金獵犬、不、是Bond。

他真不曉得這傢伙從哪將這套年代已久的軍服找出來，就連Mallory自己都已想不起當初退役後怎會留下這套軍服，上頭看得出上校的軍階，不禁勾起了那時的記憶，砲火聲彷彿近在耳邊。

「你翻了我的私人物品。」Mallory情緒平靜雙眸則帶著譴責注視床邊的男人。

Bond無辜的雙手一攤，「我只是在找能夠穿的衣服，無意間發現了這個，忍不住在腦中想著您穿軍裝的模樣，Sir，但在腦海中並無法準確的模擬出那畫面，就想......」

Mallory知道他的特工此時在想些什麼，無奈地嘆了口氣，看了一眼金髮特工又看了一眼床上的軍服，「你希望我能夠穿上它？」

Bond的眼神顯示著他的渴望，他敢保證Mallory穿上這套軍服性感的程度絕不比三件套差，而多年以來Mallory私下依然保持著不間斷的鍛鍊，身形應該與當年沒有太大的差別。

想起這次特工完美地完成了任務，Mallory思考了一下決定順從對方的意圖，也許偶爾給對方一點獎勵也不為過，他就是這樣不自覺的寵溺著特工。

年長男人換下了一身三件套西裝，將帶有年代感的軍綠服裝再次穿起，衣服比起過去略為貼身，筆挺的軍裝將他的身形襯托得高挑，繫上腰上的皮帶，他的腰身依然，一旁的Bond簡直用盡了所有的自制力才隱忍住自己撲上前的慾望。

「Gareth，你絕不會知道自己現在有多......性感。」Bond思考了一下，仍決定選擇了這個形容詞，他吞嚥著乾澀的喉頭，感覺到自己胸口激動的心跳。

「士兵，你現在是在意淫你的長官？」Mallory表情嚴肅的開著玩笑。

Bond不禁站起了身子，將背挺直，雙手貼在大腿兩側，「不，我只是說出眼前的事實。」

兩人帶有默契的相視微笑，下一秒，Bond已隱忍不住情慾吻上了他的長官，手指則一邊解著對方胸前的釦子，勾起了舌尖頂弄著Mallory的上顎，一道銀絲在兩人分開唇瓣後牽引而開。

「James，你希望我穿上它，現在卻又在動手將它解開？」Mallory蹙起了眉，阻止對方在他胸前不安分的手。

「Gareth，讓我主導這一次。」Bond鮮少的要求了主控權，平時他並不是非常在乎誰主導著性愛，他享受Mallory所帶給他的一切，不論上下關係。

Mallory並沒有拒絕對方的要求，就在Bond提議他穿上軍裝的那一刻，他便知道事情接續的結果，男人並無明顯的示弱，他在Bond動作前已將手掌覆上那僅穿著一條四角褲的下身，金髮特工刻意的發出一聲喘息。

他不介意自己的下身就這樣被Mallory的手指撫弄硬挺，專注於眼前穿著軍裝充滿禁慾氣質的戀人，不一會Mallory胸前的一排釦子已被解開，帶著細毛的胸口袒露在他的眼前。

Mallory似乎對自己衣衫不整的模樣有些在意，雙眼注視著勾起嘴角的特工，正當他準備將自己上身的衣物脫去時，手腕卻被Bond給握起，「不、穿著它，Gareth。」

「看來你確實充滿惡趣味，Mr.Bond.」Mallory無奈之餘也就接受了Bond的要求，他不曉得自己究竟能夠縱容對方到什麼地步，但這似乎還在他的容許範圍內。

Bond向前邁了一步，壯碩的胸口抵著Mallory，兩隻手則伸向對方的身後，覆上那挺翹的臀部，肆無忌憚的揉捏撫弄著，甚至帶點玩性的輕摑著那臀瓣，發出響亮的拍打聲，他感受著Mallory包裹在服貼軍褲下的臀部。

帶點肉感卻富含彈性的臀瓣在他手掌下被揉捏變形，手指掐著那臀肉感受它陷入指縫間的觸感。

「Mr.Bond，我敢保證你再不將你的手從我的臀部上拿開我會找出與軍裝放在一起的馬鞭。」Mallory貼著Bond的耳邊輕聲警告著對方。

Bond淺淺笑了，他在將手移開之前又再次留戀的撫摸了一下，才不捨的放開年長男人的臀，淡藍色的眸色中泛著情慾，「您穿著這身軍服執起馬鞭？那麼我願意為此付出一切代價。」

他看得出Bond並非說著玩笑話，從對方的表情看得出認真，「你確實讓人充滿意外。」Mallory瞥向床邊一角，Bond怎麼可能僅找出軍裝而忽略一旁的鞭子？當然不可能。

年長男人執起了鞭子，輕抵Bond的下頷，「翻過身，趴下，士兵。」

簡單明瞭的口令，僅穿著一條四角褲的金髮男子動作迅速的接收了命令，他趴上了床鋪噘起了臀，劃破空氣的聲響於身後響起，熱辣的痛楚在他的臀峰上蔓延開來，Mallory控制著揮鞭的速度以及力道，聲響雖大卻僅泛著些微紅潤。

Bond卻為此感覺到自己的下身微微顫動著，撐起了那薄質布料，在Mallory揮下第五鞭之後他聽見鞭子被拋向一旁的聲音，不顧臀上發燙紅腫回過身便把他的長官轉而壓制於床上。

Mallory雖來得及反應，卻放任自己的身體由對方而掌控，躺上了床鋪後Bond伸手將他腰間上的皮帶脫去，扯下他下身的長褲以及內褲固定於膝窩，被抬高的雙腿則因下身仍未脫去的褲子曲起無法展開。

男人硬挺的性器挺入對方的窄穴。

\-------------------------------

兩人清理過後換上了乾淨的衣物，Mallory拾起丟在一旁的馬鞭，隨意地揮向Bond未穿褲子的下身，「我真沒想到你對軍裝有這種執著，James。」

Bond揉著自己吃疼的臀瓣，回過身湛藍的雙眸中盡是滿足，「我執著的是你，Gareth，各種僅屬於我的不同面貌。」

Mallory寵溺的勾起了笑容，榛綠色的瞳色在燈光下顯得淺透。


	3. 不准用手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某天朋友點的文吧

「讓我來為您服侍吧，Sir。」Bond緩緩靠向躺臥在床上全身僅披著凌亂浴袍的長官，袒露的胸口帶有一層薄汗，緩緩凝聚成水珠順著胸口向下流動至腹部，接著消失在掩蓋於布料下的陰影內。

榛綠色的雙眸中映照著眼前的男人，全身赤裸的身軀上頭充滿著大大小小的傷疤，皆是每一次任務的標記，Bond曾經將那些疤痕背後的故事說給他聽，每一道的痕跡都充滿了意義，身為與死神共舞的00級特工他實在是非常的幸運，幸運到能夠存活至今。

「我不允許你使用你的手，James。」身下的男人雖居於承受的位置但卻渾身散發著極為強大的氣場，每一道命令都讓Bond感覺到震懾，忍不住吞嚥著喉頭，他如同騎士一般握起對方的手在手背部分落下一吻，「遵從您的命令，Sir。」放下對方的手之後，他將自己的雙手背在後方，呈現跪姿緩緩低下身子以牙齒咬開了那隨興綁在腰間的綁帶，臉部輕蹭著那絨布材質的浴袍將它敞開。

分開在眼前的浴袍讓Mallory精壯的肉體展現在Bond的眼下，就算位居於文官，他卻從未疏於鍛鍊，強健的胸肌以及腹部上的線條是如此的讓人印象深刻，緩緩下移的視線如同掠食者一般盯著那半勃的陰莖，金髮特工露出了一個淺淺的笑意，不禁讓Mallory感覺到笑容背後的危險。

官員緊蹙著眉頭，感覺到自己的下身正被對方溫暖濕潤的口腔給含住，淡金色的頭顱一上一下在他雙腿之間移動著，吸允著他那逐漸硬挺的部位，Mallory控制著自己的呼吸，輕輕以手掌撫摸著Bond那短刺的髮梢，男人刻意以牙齒輕咬著他的陰莖，讓他忍不住發出了小聲地呻吟，「你這隻不懂禮貌的大狗。」他並沒有因此而生氣僅是用那雙泛起淫靡色彩的雙眸瞪了抬起頭的特工。

他滿意的看著Mallory在他身下呼吸漸大，「Sir，無法使用雙手我要如何幫您擴張？」

「你可以用你的嘴，James。」Mallory緩緩曲起自己那雙修長的雙腿，毫無遮蔽的在男人眼下略微張開，像是邀請一般，無須任何嘴上允諾，他的一個眼神已讓Bond明白一切都是受到默許的行為。

天藍色的瞳色在日光燈照耀之下顯得更為湛藍，他審視的看著Mallory腿間位於陰影處的窄穴，帶點深色的色澤在他眼裡十分的迷人，他將頭靠近了上司的雙腿內側，金髮搔過那些敏感的皮膚，他能感覺到Mallory的身子因此縮了一下，伸出的舌尖頂弄著男人那緊緻的後穴，刻意放大的舔舐聲響僅是想讓對方感到尷尬，Mallory伸出了他的手往Bond裸露的側臀重重一個拍打，位於腿間的男人發出了一聲呻吟。

原先停下的嘴上動作再次運行於他的腿間，他能夠感覺到Bond濕熱的舌頭緩緩探入了那脆弱的位置，在甬道內試圖撐開內壁，舔過他所能及的每一處，「您已經為我而敞開了，Sir。」

「而你，是否準備好了？特工？」

Bond站起了身子在對方面前展露著他完全勃起的下身，前頭帶點濕潤的頂端緩緩有些白著液體明顯的因為興奮而流出，不須過多的對話，特工將下身緩緩挺入Mallory濕潤的窄穴，僅靠唾液潤滑果然效果並不理想，他能看見他的長官蹙起了眉頭，咬著下唇瓣接受著他完全勃起的陰莖，榛綠色的雙眸因為疼痛而眼角泛起了水光，Bond小心的將全部埋入了他的體內後等待著喘息聲漸緩，接著才開始挺動起那柔韌的腰部。

緩緩抽送的陰莖一次又一次磨著Mallory的耐心，輕聲的喘息聲充滿著壓抑，那緊蹙眉頭帶著尷尬的表情在Bond的眼中顯然成為最佳的催情劑，該死，他能夠感覺自己的陰莖又因此脹大了幾吋。

開始加快的抽送速度在甬道內摩擦，Mallory幾乎覺得自己的體內像是要燃燒一般的灼熱，「呃、」原先克制良好的聲音被那陣酥麻的感覺而攻破。

Bond的嘴角滑過了弧度，危險的笑容彷彿在說明他發現了什麼，接下來的每一次撞擊他都將陰莖狠狠的壓在那塊軟肉上頭，逼得Mallory近乎咬紅了自己的下唇瓣，逐漸的嘴角失守呻吟了出來，情慾的愉悅感充斥著他的身下，兩人近乎同時達到了高潮，Bond的體液射入Mallory的甬道，將他的體內填滿了濕熱的液體，緩緩抽出自己漸軟的陰莖，隨後有些濕黏的液體緩緩順著流出滑落至他的大腿內側。


	4. 健身房

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我大穎尹生日的時候寫了那麼一點點的00M給他

漸而沉重的呼吸聲迴盪在MI6附設的健身房內，平日多半由特工們所使用的器具一項又一項擺放整齊在牆側，大型運動機具則成列等距置於房內空間，偌大的房間內僅有個身影在跑步機上以等速度慢跑著。

Mallory趁著一天工作的結束換下了平日手工剪裁的三件套西裝，並且套上了較為寬大的黑色短袖T恤，以及一件長度僅到膝蓋的短褲，露出了修長健壯的雙腿，退去雙腳上的皮鞋後取而代之的是輕型的慢跑鞋，一身與平日截然不同的裝扮讓他在長廊上所遇到的職員們都忍不住回頭多看了他們的長官一眼。

年長的官員設定好機台上的數值之後開始邁開步伐在跑步機上奔跑，將近一個鐘頭的時間很快的過去，汗水浸濕了Mallory的脖頸以及鎖骨之間，身上的衣物則服貼在他那寬厚的背部，他以手指滑動於機器上頭的觸控螢幕，隨著重新設定，機器逐漸緩下，Mallory舒緩著身子步行於那不斷移動的輸送帶上試著讓呼吸調節至平順。

他按下了停止鈕後跑步機靜止得一動也不動，身體的慣性讓Mallory些微前傾，男人抓握住兩旁的握柄撐起了身子，大口的從空氣間汲取所需的氧氣。

「你在那站了多久，Mr.Bond。」Mallory並未回頭便質詢著他的特工。

Bond緩緩從門邊的陰影處走了出來，遞上了一條乾淨的純白毛巾給他的長官，「大概只欣賞您健身時的姿態不到10分鐘您就結束了，真是可惜。」

Mallory接過了金髮特工遞來的毛巾，靜靜擦拭著自己不斷滴落汗水的額側，在官員還未反應過來前，一雙薄唇已貼上了他的，對方不安份的雙手則環繞在他的腰間上頭，從寬鬆的下擺縫隙向內探索著，撫過布料下泛有一層薄汗的皮膚，滑過那線條分明的腹部肌理後便逐漸向上而去。

「James，這裡是健身房隨時都有人能夠進出」Mallory將臉移向一旁阻斷了Bond不斷吻上的唇瓣，榛綠色的眼眸謹慎的打量四周，不願冒任何風險。

Bond將手從Mallory的衣下抽出，颯爽的笑容依舊顯露無遺，一個踏步，他緊貼在官員的耳邊小聲耳語，「您不覺得這樣更為平凡的性愛增添一絲緊張以及刺激嗎？Sir。」

「並不。」官員嚴肅的以眼神警告著面前的金髮男人，他明白對方此時此刻的意圖。

「那辦公室？」Bond揚起了眉毛，並沒有抱持多餘希望的提出建議。

Mallory看似妥協的輕微點著頭，他們確實許久未能有時間好好享受彼此的溫存，身為00級特工內最為優秀的007，他所執行的高級別任務時間比起一般任務更為費時，時常一離開大不列顛帝國便是兩個月以上。

對於正在交往中的伴侶而言，分開兩個月的時間總是煎熬難耐，他們或多或少都渴望著彼此的溫度，以及那無法戒掉的生理需求。

在離開健身房後，Mallory壓下了門邊的開關，隨後室內陷入一片漆黑，他瞥了一眼角落正泛著些許紅色光芒的物體，心想，「若Bond強硬想在這裡發生關係，那麼他首先會做的第一件事就是將監視器處理掉，畢竟他可不想讓其他人觀賞到這幅景象。」


	5. Bond's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond生日的那天，Mallory給他了點什麼

身在威尼斯的特工看著床邊的手機發出淺淺的震動聲響，螢幕的燈光讓昏暗的房間一隅泛起微弱燈光，他放下手中握著的高腳杯，想以手指滑過取消通話，卻在看見來電人的代稱而嘴角在一瞬間揚起了笑意，指頭朝著原先預計的反向滑過，「真是難得，您會主動來電，Sir。」

「兩日後，你能夠完成任務回到倫敦嗎?007。」久未聽見的嗓音仍充滿著低啞的磁性，Bond不自覺的勾起更深的笑容。

他刻意以半開玩笑的語氣對著他的直屬上司說「您難得會插手催促任務進度，有重要的事？還是有下個任務要直接指派？」

「不，上司關心下屬的任務，僅此而已。」平淡得完全無視特工輕挑的語氣，就像是他確實僅為了公事而撥了這通電話。

官僚，Bond腦海中閃過的第一個單字，沒錯，Mallory總是帶著濃厚的官僚氣質，但這個官僚卻總能在緊要時刻將那一切隨之拋棄，Skyfall，那是他第一次對這男人改觀的關鍵點，他放手讓Tanner以及Q去行動，並且讓他帶著M夫人去天幕莊園卻無阻止，聽證會上他所展現的槍法以及行動力更絕非一般Bond所見慣的官僚所能及。

「Mr.Bond？」短暫的無聲，Mallory疑惑的叫喊著他的特工。

「Sir，我不能保證能在您指定的時間內回報，但我會盡可能達成您的命令。」他給了一個模稜兩可的答案，這個男人是如此的狡詐，Mallory淺淺的笑了一聲，「但願不要因此而製造更多戰損，你所製造出來的麻煩已經夠多了。」

「您可真是嚴苛呢，Sir，我想我的任務完成率至少能夠為此彌補那些損耗。」Bond的笑聲透過電話而傳至Mallory的耳邊，真是個毫無節制的傢伙不是嗎？但他一向如此，也正因如此所以他才是完整的James Bond。

通話在兩人的默契下緩緩結束，Bond躺回床上裸露著胸膛將身下的棉被往上拉了一點蓋住了結實的腹部，舉起床頭邊所放的高腳杯，將鼻尖湊近玻璃邊緣，濃郁的干邑香氣順入了鼻腔，他滿足的瞇起了那雙天藍色的眼睛，啜飲了一口琥珀色的酒液，微醺的臉龐在昏暗燈光的照射下顯得通紅，「M…...」他帶點玩味的唸著男人的代稱，嘴角再度不禁上揚。

放下手機的Mallory榛綠色的雙眸看向行事曆上的日期，拿起了鋼筆輕巧的在上頭圈起了兩日後的日期。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

「007 report for duty,sir.」如鬼魅一般的潛入Mallory的公寓，他趕在約定日期結束前的兩個鐘頭出現在對方面前，Mallory看著若無其事帶著爽朗微笑出現的特工並不驚訝，客廳的桌面上已擺上兩個方形酒杯，一桶冰塊以及一瓶男人所珍藏許久的威士忌，就像是在等待他的到來。

Bond坐向側邊的單人沙發座，雙腿交疊在一起陷入了柔軟的沙發內，毫不拘謹的放縱自己放下所有防備。

威士忌的瓶蓋被開啟，Mallory的手握起了那帶有弧線的瓶身在兩個酒杯內斟了些許，各在酒杯內放了兩塊冰塊，輕輕搖晃著看著冰塊緩緩溶解，他將其中一杯遞至Bond的面前。

「您知道我會出現。」Bond啜飲著手中的酒液挑起了一邊的眉毛，那雙天藍色的眼眸盯著自己身旁不發一語的男人。

Mallory仍穿著平時在MI6所能見的淺藍色襯衫，深色的吊帶緊緊勾著西裝褲的上緣，甚至連那酒紅色的領帶都仍未拆下，看起來就像是剛回到住處不久，男人終於在淺嚐一口杯中的美酒後回應，「我相信你會出現，James，而你正巧趕上。」

「趕上與您在今夜一同品嚐您的珍藏？」Bond疑惑著。

「不，雖然僅剩下兩個鐘頭但今天是你的生日沒錯吧。」Mallory看著對方仍帶著疑惑的眼神能夠確定他忘了，他忘了今天是自己的生日。

遭到提醒後Bond才恍然大悟，他多久沒與人度過自己的生日，甚至連自己都遺忘了這天，加上因為前些時間處於任務進行式他甚至連今天幾月幾日在Mallory說出前他都不是很確定。

Mallory找他共度生日，啊哈，真是難得，Bond默默在心中想著。

兩人將整瓶酒液喝到一滴也不剩後意識仍然清晰，Bond的酒量正如同MI6的同僚所傳言一般好，但他可沒想過他直屬上司的酒量也同樣好，藉著微醺之後的膽識，Bond站起身勾著身旁男人的領帶，手指滑過質地細緻的領帶，揚起的笑容充滿著放肆，他吻上了Mallory，整個臀部落在對方微張的大腿上，雙手撐著沙發座椅的椅背，勾起了對方同樣帶有辛辣味的舌頭，想從對方身上奪取掌控權。

Mallory並未放任Bond不斷的進攻，他的舌頭也纏繞著Bond的，滑過對方的齒後，口腔上顎的軟肉，彼此的唾液在親吻的過程中交織，最後牽引出那條細長的銀絲，客廳中響起急促卻小聲的喘息，燈光的照射下讓彼此的面容都顯得紅潤，不曉得是因酒精亦或者接吻後所造成的生理反應無從得知，但雙唇分開後兩人不約而同的泛起淺淺笑意。

Bond脫去身上深藍色的西裝外套，隨意的擱置在一旁的沙發椅背上，他蹭了蹭自己臀部下頭男人的雙腿之間，食指勾起了對方的下巴，打量著那張帶有歲月痕跡的臉龐，就算Mallory帶有年歲卻仍抹去不掉那俊俏的輪廓，深邃的雙眸帶有一絲情慾，躲不過Bond的觀察。

現在的氣氛十分的適合。

Mallory的雙手緩緩在他的背上游移，那熱得發燙的身軀在手掌的撫摸下變得更加燥熱，「在這裡或者回房間。」那老式英國嗓音緩緩在Bond的耳邊響起，他感覺到自己的耳根因此火熱。

Bond的下身不斷的在對方腿間來回磨蹭，漸大的喘息聲充斥著客廳，他斷斷續續的說著，「隨、隨您喜好，Sir。」

在一瞬間他感覺到自己身後的雙手緩緩向下移動，臀部被那雙大手所覆上，調情似的捏了兩下那圓潤的臀瓣，接著感覺到一股力量撐起了他的身體，捧著他的雙臀，抱起他緩步移動著，Bond從未想過年邁的長官仍有這股力量將他那不算輕的體重撐起，此舉甚至讓他有些擔心Mallory的腰是否能夠安好。

但當他被拋上那張柔軟的大床時，擔心看來是多餘的，Bond的雙手反撐起自己的上半身，以撩人的姿態微微敞開自己的雙腿，對著站在床邊的Mallory眨了眨右邊的眼眸，「生日禮物？」

「你想要什麼，我想你可以自己說出口，James. 」Mallory榛綠色的眼神突然閃過一絲危險，稍縱即逝。

「您以為我會這樣要求您？」Bond忍不住笑了出來，「Fuck me, sir ?」他刻意的以緩慢的速度說著，並同時將襯衫上頭的釦子解下了兩個，白皙的肌膚裸露充滿著勾引意味。

Mallory俯下身子，貼在Bond耳邊的唇些微張開小聲的說了些什麼，當他離開對方的耳畔時  
，身下的男人臉龐的紅潤變得更為明顯，他的長官正打算起身時，Bond右手迅速的扯起對方的領帶讓他的重心下移整個人壓上了自己，兩人的胸膛僅隔著襯衫布料能夠感受到彼此的溫度。

身為現役特工的男人一個反壓制將Mallory緊緊扣在自己的身下，一個拉扯，領帶被扯了下來，「首先我要先拆開禮物上頭的紅絲帶。」，接著修長的手指拆解著對方淺藍色襯衫上頭的釦子，不一會兒整排釦子解開後那帶有深色毛髮的胸膛裸露在眼前，胸肌的線條十分明顯，能看出雖任職文官卻仍未怠惰鍛鍊，Bond天藍眼眸忍不住直盯著對方，「真是個美好的禮物是吧，Sir？」

躺在床鋪上的Mallory一手撥起那垂落下的髮絲，將它向上貼服髮線，榛綠色的雙眸中帶點笑意，一瞬間Bond感覺到自己身下的陰莖輕微脈動著，想起剛剛對方於他耳畔邊所說的話，他自顧打開了床頭櫃拿出了一瓶潤滑劑，塗抹了些許在手中，濕涼的觸感蔓延開來，以指尖搓揉著那透明的液體，雙眼瞅著衣衫不整的上司「您真的他媽的非常性感，Sir。」

「注意你的用詞，特工。」

Bond勾起了笑容將臉貼向對方腿間的西裝布料，用著鼻尖蹭著那略微突起的部位，吸了一口氣，他以舌尖勾起了拉鍊緩慢又帶著挑逗意味將它拉下，濕潤的舌頭舔弄了包覆在內褲下的陰莖，將上頭舔得濕黏，「您確定可以?」Bond再次與對方確認。

「做你想做的吧，而我相信你，James。」Mallory頷首讓對方明白他的意願。

天藍色的雙眸在一瞬間瀰漫了一股情慾，他的左手扯下了Mallory的西裝褲，連同內褲一併拉扯至腳踝，拉起對方的雙腿後沾染潤滑劑的右手覆上了那細嫩挺翹的臀部，冰冷濕黏的感覺讓身下的男人皺起了眉卻不發一語。

一個指節順著潤滑劑滑入那緊致的穴內，溫暖的腸壁包覆著Bond的手指，略為抽動著就像是在吸允一般，不習慣被進入的Mallory輕聲喘息著，他能感覺到自己胸下的心跳有多麼快速，「我沒想過您會為我做到這樣，Sir。」Bond的手指仍在他體內抽插著，輕按著那些炙熱的內裏，食指帶有力道的在那皺褶處外頭摳著想要撐開對方，幾次失敗後他緩緩抽出埋在Mallory體內的中指，將兩指併攏按壓著那緊縮的臀穴，輕按了幾下後緩緩向內插入的動作充滿著小心。

「呃、難得的生日，是吧?」當Bond的手指伸入最深處時他忍不住的發出了喉音，卻仍努力保持著鎮定。

潤滑完後的穴口一張一合的的收縮著，握緊身下挺立的硬物，Bond將陰莖頂著Mallory柔軟的後穴向內一點一點的推送，當整根沒入其中時他聽見身下的男人吐了一口氣，撕裂的疼痛感與興奮感佔領了他的思緒，發出了細微的呻吟。

待到對方總算緩過情緒後，Bond才開始挺起自己的腰一進一出的抽插著對方，黏膩的水聲以及緊貼在一起的拍打聲響徹了臥房，一股淫靡的氣味緩緩擴散在鼻腔周圍，成為了最佳的催情劑，在每一次的挺入，Mallory忍不住失守的呻吟聲既甜膩又色情這讓Bond的陰莖更加興奮的脹大了些許，緊緊的填滿對方的甬道。

Bond以前頭磨蹭著那敏感的內壁以及腺體，不停頂弄著那塊讓人瘋狂的軟肉，Mallory的腳趾蜷縮起，夾緊了腳下的純白被單，雙手不自覺的握起，「該死的、不、不要玩、你這個混帳。」

「注意您的用詞，Gareth。」Bond朝著那抬起的臀瓣狠狠的拍打了兩下，臀肉隨之震動，他感覺到自己的陰莖被含得更緊，Mallory的甬道快速的收縮著，讓他難以動彈，Bond扶著對方的腰間，額頭上的汗滴緩緩順著臉龐滑落下來最後滴在身下男人的腹部上，「你把我、咬得太緊了，Gareth......」

Mallory的臉龐上盡是尷尬與隱忍，他感覺到自己身下的硬挺正逐漸變得腫脹，就像快要達到高潮卻又遲遲無法，試著放鬆過後Bond總算感覺到甬道內的陰莖能繼續活動，他小幅度的擺動腰臀，習慣之後他加快了擺動的速度以及幅度，將陰莖抽出了甬道又在一瞬間狠狠的插進Mallory的體內，直接頂至最深處。

「啊......」Mallory的呻吟聲斷斷續續卻不間斷，終於在Bond壓上那塊敏感的軟肉時，射出了白濁，腹部以及床單都沾染上那帶有腥味的濁液，Bond並未因此將他的陰莖抽出而是快速的在那收縮著的甬道內抽插著，直到一股灼熱的液體噴濺在Mallory的體內，他才緩緩將軟下的陰莖抽出，那白濁的稠液也隨之流了出來。

Bond的手掌撫過Mallory帶有汗水的面龐，輕輕啜吻的對方的唇瓣，左手揉捏著他腹部上結實的肉，「謝謝你......Gareth......」

Mallory露出了一個寵溺的微笑，手指搔著Bond燦金色的髮梢，撐起身子後小聲的於對方耳邊說「和我道謝做什麼，生日快樂，James。」

Bond腦中閃過稍早之前Mallory在他耳邊所說的，「或者，你可以上我，James。」餘韻遲遲無法散去，他勾起了燦爛的笑容。

「怎麼了？」Mallory看著特工的微笑忍不住詢問。

「不，沒事。」他也許是這世界上最幸福的人，就在此時此刻，而指針過了12點鐘，他依然擁有Mallory，擁有一個無法取代的對象。


	6. Bond 下廚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雖然我覺得Bond可能會炸廚房，但還是先讓他好好做點什麼，然後這篇應該是我大穎尹點的文

已婚夫夫世界觀。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

Mallory將右手所提的公事包連同黑傘換至左手，空出來的手伸入及膝長大衣側邊的口袋尋找著鑰匙，手指接觸到那股冰涼後握起它在門上一個轉動，金屬零件發出摩擦聲後門應聲而開。

他疲憊的彎了彎脖頸，從早上九點便被困在冗長的國防部安全會議近乎是件腦人的事，趁著會議的空檔他將筆記型電腦取出順便將MI6今日需要處理的公文一併以電子公文方式送出，過於疲憊的身體讓他放緩了移動速度，將公事包擱置在客廳的沙發上。

「Sir?您回來了?」廚房內傳來了Bond的聲音，Mallory原先蹙著的眉頭緩緩舒緩，對著空無一人的客廳說著，「願主保佑廚房不會被這傢伙炸毀。」

聽覺超群的現役特工豎起了耳朵，帶有抱怨的語氣回應著他的長官，「您真是太不信任我了。」深藍色的圍裙圍在Bond的腰間上，從鏤空的部分能看見特工穿著潔白筆挺的襯衫與合身剪裁的西裝褲，手中端著兩份排餐從廚房走出。

肉排混著香料的氣味撲鼻而來，「沙朗牛排？」Mallory仍半瞇著雙眼躺在單人沙發上閉目養神，僅靠嗅覺猜測著Bond所端出的料理。

「是的，您猜的沒錯。」Bond將白色的瓷盤放置在桌面上，將刀叉擺在兩側，「您累了吧，今天家事讓我來做就好。」

不曉得何時變得如此貼心的特工讓Mallory懷疑的睜開了左眼瞄了一下，天知道這傢伙又有何不良的意圖，緩緩將身子坐起後，打量了眼前仍冒著煙的牛排，「五分熟？」

Bond的藍眸閃過一絲笑意，「您習慣吃的熟度。」

牛排上頭撒著些許玫瑰鹽提味，仔細一看能看見黑胡椒粒，兩種調味與牛排的原味最為適合，並不需要其他醬汁來影響牛排的滋味，看來Bond對於煎牛排似乎做過些功課。

寂靜的客廳僅能傳來刀具在瓷盤上切著肉塊所發出的摩擦聲，以及細微的咀嚼聲，兩人認真的吃著自己面前的食物，肉汁完全鎖在牛肉之內，當刀子在切割的過程中帶有血絲的肉汁緩緩地流出，切得小塊的牛肉緩緩送入口中，焦香以及帶有玫瑰鹽特有的酸鹹口感完美的和牛肉結合在一起，十分的美味。

兩人近乎同時放下了餐具，Bond將雙手撐著下巴，露出滿意的微笑看著眼前的男人那飽足的表情，直接說明了一切，「你在笑什麼，James。」Mallory感覺到那雙藍眸不停的盯著他瞧。

「沒事，Sir。」Bond緩緩起身正打算將瓷盤疊在一起拿至流理台，卻突然心念一轉走向Mallory輕輕的將唇瓣貼上他的，雙唇重疊不知誰開始張開了嘴，舌尖在彼此的口內翻騰著，交換著帶有食物氣味的唾液。

直到雙唇分開，Bond貼向Mallory的耳邊帶著調情的口吻說，「您已經飽餐一頓了，今晚讓我在進攻位我想也不為過是吧，Sir。」

Mallory感覺到自己的耳根泛起了紅潤，熱燙的感覺在雙頰散開，默許似的不發一語。

Bond愉悅的吹著口哨拿起餐盤去清理，離開時不忘補上一句，「我能夠料理好食物，一樣也能料理好您，親愛的Gareth。」刻意拉長的尾音聽起來充滿了挑逗。


	7. 聖誕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 已婚夫夫世界觀/他們倆還收養了一個男孩/總之就是個聖誕PWP

Mallory總算把Daniel哄上床睡覺，他看著兒子床邊兩人一同布置的小型聖誕樹上掛著小襪子，原先嚴肅的臉龐閃過一絲笑容，暖暖的看著Daniel的睡顏，小心翼翼的在那稚嫩的臉頰上親了一下，「Good night,my boy.」幾乎是以自己能聽到的音量說著，但是床上的金髮小男孩像是聽見了一般嘴角揚起的角度看似做了個好夢。

輕掩上Daniel房間的門，他忍不住也打了個哈欠，為了陪伴Daniel度過這美好的節日，在這之前的幾個工作天幾乎是天天加班，自從有了Daniel以後他並不常在MI6待到深夜，他總會在晚餐時間帶著Daniel回到住所，兩人一同坐在餐桌前用完晚餐，收拾完該清理的碗盤，在客廳稍作休息。

他會讓自己躺在沙發中，雙腿交疊，閉上眼睛冥想，這對長期處在辦公室幾乎無時無刻緊繃情緒的官員來說是一段最放鬆的時間，Daniel有時會安靜在一旁寫著學校的作業，或者自己玩著一些他的父親以及爸爸為他所添購的玩具。

等肚子內的食物消化過後，Mallory會帶著Daniel一同去浴室洗澡，一盆溫水緩緩從Daniel搓揉滿是泡沫的髮梢上淋下，他會甩甩自己的頭髮，接著用那雙湛藍色的眼眸看著自己的父親笑出來，因為Mallory的淺藍色襯衫已被那些飛散的水珠濺濕，使他的襯衫變得貼身，這時他的父親才會開始解開襯衫釦子，與他坦誠相見。

有時Daniel會拿起毛巾自告奮勇幫Mallory搓搓背，小小的身子在自己背後賣力的抓緊毛巾上下移動，雖然不算舒服但是Mallory總會和他的小男孩道謝，這時男孩的笑容最為燦爛，看到Daniel開心的模樣他也會忍不住揚起嘴角，露出他難得的笑容。

睡前Daniel會給他一個晚安吻，而他總是在Daniel入睡後在他的臉頰落下一吻。

原以為聖誕夜也將平淡無奇的結束，但他卻聽見與Bond的臥房內有人移動的聲響，身為MI6的首長，他屏住自己的氣息，緩慢貼近門邊，腰間上的配槍早已取下握在手中，拉開門把的瞬間平舉起手槍，槍眼朝向瞬間看見的人影。

「......Sir，您打算在聖誕夜無聲無息地將您的男人清理掉嗎？」眼前的金髮男人尷尬的看著Mallory，雙手舉了起來。

Mallory將配槍擺上床頭，揉著自己的眉間，嘆了一口氣，接著說，「我記得你說過這次任務會到下周才結束。」

Bond聳了聳肩，「但比預期順利提早將毒販頭子揪出，所以趕緊搭上飛機回到倫敦，本來想給Daniel一個驚喜，而看來我們的孩子應該是睡覺時間到了。」

「你倒是帶給我不少驚喜，Mr.Bond。」他原以為007半夜潛入自己長官家的興趣已經隨著他們訂約終生而跟著離去，沒想到他仍然改不掉這個壞習慣。

「聖誕夜本來就是個充滿驚喜的日子，Gareth，你懂的。」他走向穿著深色浴袍的Mallory右手同時覆上對方的跨間，剛從外頭歸來的男人手掌明顯冰冷這一個觸碰讓Mallory蹙起了眉頭，直接將他的手掌撥開。

「你要拒絕你那剛從任務歸來的男人對你的示愛行為嗎，Gareth。」Bond清澈的藍眸瞬間因Mallory的動作沉了下來。

Mallory溫熱的大手覆上了Bond那雙冰冷的雙手，暖意瞬間傳遞開來，「你至少該讓身子暖起來，我不想要這冰冷的手指在我身上游移。」當Bond的體溫漸漸升高後，他才放下對方的雙手，順勢將室內溫度調高。

因雪花飄落在大衣上，Bond的外衣幾乎是濕冷的，原本深藍色的大衣顏色顯得更加深沉，Mallory幫他把大衣脫下，掛上門邊的衣帽架，他整個人躺上了他們倆的雙人床，純白的襯衫因他的動作而緊貼著健壯的胸膛，Mallory只是冷冷地說，「別穿著外頭值勤的衣服躺上床。」

「是是是。」Bond無奈正打算站起身子卻沒想到他的男人扯起他的領帶，唇瓣在不知不覺間已貼了上來，柔軟的雙唇輕巧的在他嘴角邊啜吻，溫熱的鼻息打在他的臉上，他忍不住勾起嘴角，張開嘴享受Mallory對他的索吻。

「我以為您今晚並沒有興致。」Bond在這綿長的細吻結束後滿足的笑著說。

Mallory的耳根幾乎泛起紅潤，說到興致，這讓他回想起幾夜前的事情，對於一個將生理需求降到最低的男人，如同自己，卻仍有突然燃起慾望的時刻。

幾日前的深夜，Mallory剛沐浴完成，水珠沾滿他褐色的髮梢，平日梳起的頭髮垂落下來，他以右手將濕潤的頭髮撥起，榛綠色的眼眸內似乎閃過了些情慾，而這時Bond人正在執勤任務，他放下手邊的毛巾，全身上下僅披著浴袍以及寬鬆的睡褲，躺上了他們的雙人床。

就算四下無人他仍尷尬的吸了一口氣，像是擔心有人發現似的解開了腰間上的綁帶，掀開浴袍，結實的胸肌以及腹肌裸露出來，他的手掌拂過那凹凸有致的紋理線條，手指逐漸往上停留在右胸，以指腹輕柔的按摩那深褐色的突起，感覺在自己的撫摸下逐漸堅挺，接著緩緩吐出一口氣息，將目標轉移到腿間隔著柔軟布料而隆起的諾大。

鬆垮的睡褲被他輕易的退至膝蓋下方，修長的腿部滑了出來，而此時此刻注意僅放在充血硬挺的下腹部，寬厚溫暖的掌心握住自己發熱的下身，突然感覺到全身一股燥熱，耳朵延伸至脖子下方都泛起紅潤，因興奮呼吸聲逐漸粗重，緩緩閉起雙眼，覺得全身的皮膚變得更加敏感，表情尷尬的俊顏握緊那硬挺的柱狀物上下套弄著，感受到物體在他手中逐漸脹大變得更加堅硬。

加快的手速讓他忍不住大聲喘息，原以為能夠順利達到高潮，卻總是徘徊於臨界邊緣，僅能感覺自己的下身既灼熱又硬得發疼卻始終射不出來，一股空虛感襲滿全身，他緊咬自己的下唇，覺得似乎缺少了什麼，隱忍不住持續瀕臨快感邊緣的情緒，緩慢的撐起自己的上身在床頭櫃中摸出了潤滑劑。

旋轉開蓋子，透明的膏狀物緩慢的擠出，沾染著雙手，他讓自己呈現跪趴在床鋪的姿勢，方便等會的行為，左手仍握緊下身的硬挺，右手緩緩滑至尾椎後方，他在臀縫間探尋著那個皺摺處，冰涼的潤滑劑沾上了穴口，輕巧的在上頭打轉著指腹，按壓著那緊緻的穴口，喘息聲隨著中指插入的動作變得更加沉重，佈滿歲月痕跡的俊顏上充斥著情慾以及一絲尷尬，緊蹙起的眉頭幾乎能夠夾起一張紙。

Mallory試著讓自己習慣進出的指頭，接著增加了第二根，兩根手指在溫熱的甬道內快速抽插，他回想Bond曾經對他做過的事情，腦內都是那金色髮絲的混帳靈巧的手指在自己後穴大力索求的模樣，成功加入了第三根手指後，腦中浮現起Bond從背後進入自己的情境，忍不住呻吟出聲，他找到幾乎能讓自己腿軟的那塊軟肉，指尖不斷撞擊那敏感的位置，左手並沒有停下套弄腿間的硬挺，不到幾秒後他終於射出白濁，沾染上純淨的床鋪。

下身的硬物逐漸垂軟，他整個人伏趴在床上，插入後方的指頭緩緩地抽出，休息一會後男人才起身清潔自己手中以及身下的不堪，這一夜他睡得特別深沉。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

Bond看著耳根泛紅的Mallory不懷好意的勾起嘴角，冰藍色的虹膜閃耀著光芒，他緊摟住他那禁慾男人的腰，隔著浴袍雙手毫不克制的在對方挺翹的後臀上揉捏，逐漸發現Mallory整個人有些僵硬的模樣幾乎就快笑了出來，但他忍住了。

「Sir，今天可以讓我來嗎？」Bond勾起唇角露出燦爛的笑容。

Mallory蹙起眉頭，嘆了一口氣，「就算我說不，你也已經煞不了車了吧，Mr.Bond。」

「我會讓您好好享受的。」Bond看著對方自己主動坐上他的大腿，胸口的扣子一個一個被解了開來，他忍不住動了一下自己的跨間，磨蹭著對方的下身，發現那雙榛綠色的雙眼惡狠狠的瞪著他，啃咬著他胸口強壯的肌肉，在上頭留下齒痕。

「您真的是......」Bond笑著拍了拍Mallory的臀部，對方起身打開床頭櫃將潤滑劑丟給他，自己則慵懶的躺上床。

Bond將Mallory身上僅有的浴袍及睡褲脫了下來，驚訝的看著對方硬著的下身，他並沒有多說什麼，只是抬高了Mallory的雙腿，讓他露出那深色的穴口，早已沾滿潤滑劑的手指直接在皺褶處打轉了幾下便直接的插至最深，「呃、」Mallory忍不住發出了一聲喉音，雙臉泛著羞紅，就和聖誕燈飾一般紅潤，幾乎很少看到Mallory這樣羞澀的模樣讓Bond幾乎是以雙倍速度幫對方擴張。

第二根手指及第三根手指同時放入對方的後穴時，Mallory喘息著，雙腿不自覺的張得更開，他能清楚的看見自己手指在對方甬道抽插撐開那緊緻穴口的模樣，擴張時不停傳出黏膩的水聲毫不掩飾的讓房內瀰漫著淫靡的情慾。

Bond抽出手指的瞬間聽見Mallory倒抽一口氣的聲音，他以雙手撐開對方兩邊的臀瓣，握著自己發燙的陰莖向內推送，腰部輕微的挺動著，讓硬物頂到了深處，Mallory因為突如期來的刺激縮起了自己的腸壁，讓Bond忍不住驚呼一聲，又在對方的體內脹大了幾吋。

一開始還未能順暢抽插，Bond彎下身子將雙手壓制在Mallory的兩側，一個深吻覆上對方的唇瓣，予取予求的在對方口中纏繞，他感覺到他的男人身體逐漸放鬆，甬道不再如此緊繃，他挺起自己的腰開始加快速度進出著，軟肉因抽出的動作一同牽動，大力撞擊了幾下後突然對方發出了一個呻吟，讓Bond揚起嘴角，「原來在這裡呀。」他意味深長的眼眸轉暗，持續撞擊著那近乎能讓對方瘋狂的部位。

Mallory緊貼腹部的陰莖由上頭緩緩流出蜜液，乳白色的液體滴了下來，水光照映在Bond淺藍色的眸中十分的耀眼，他開始重重輾壓著Mallory的前列腺，果然不過一分鐘細微的呻吟聲從對方口中緩緩溢出，榛綠色的雙眸閉了起來，白濁的液體噴濺在他的上腹，穴口不斷的收縮著，讓Bond忍不住也夾緊雙腿，一個抖動他溫熱的液體也射進Mallory的甬道內，身體忍不住顫動著，舒爽的感覺瞬間擴展開來，他抱住Mallory兩人之間的對話僅剩下粗重的喘息。

冷靜下來後Bond先打破了沉默，「Gareth，聖誕快樂。」

Mallory仍喘著氣，他理了理自己的呼吸，回應，「聖誕快樂，James。」

窗外飄著細雪，外頭的大地逐漸覆蓋上一層雪白，銀色聖誕是這最美的景色，Bond - Mallory家的聖誕也在彼此身上沾染著白濁。


End file.
